The Waterbender
by shkaa887
Summary: The rise and eventual downfall of the Republic City waterbender Hasook.


"Good one waterboy…"

There was that glare again. The look that Hasook got anytime Mako thought he had fucked something up. The same burning fury behind the eyes, which was previously directed at the other team, was now directed at him. It cut right through the waterbender, leaving a surprisingly icy chill in his bones. It hurt - being looked at like that. Hasook hated it. He hated the way that Mako always looked down on him, no matter what he did; even if Hasook had won them a match, he would still get the look, just that little look that told him he still wasn't good enough. There was almost nothing he could do to please the moody firebender.

The only time Mako seemed happy was when Hasook told him that he had to miss a training session to look after his Dad. It was hard enough leaving the elder by himself to go to training, but then when he got there, to get that look in return. The look was all Hasook got in return for sacrificing nearly everything for his Dad, he was all Hasook had left after his Mom and brother died. If anything happened to him- well, it wasn't worth thinking about. He was already in a frail enough state as it was; the slightest thing could push him over the edge. His mentality was…somewhat delicate. To avoid any issues, Hasook always told him the Fire Ferrets won a match even if they didn't, the old man just wouldn't be able to cope knowing his son was a failure.

One part of Hasook was fighting back tears, and the other wanted to scream at Mako and beat the shit out of him. In the end, he did both. Hasook threw his arms up to his head and ripped off his helmet, tears beginning to pour down his tanned face. He tossed the helmet to one side and began to sprint across the room towards the firebender. There was a moment before he made contact, Bolin stood across from them staring in disbelief, and Mako barely had time to react to the projectile teenager that was lunging across towards him. He collided with the other pro bender and sent him keeling across the training room, both of them landing in a heap. Without second thought Hasook began throwing a flurry of punches down on the boy, straddling him and getting as much force into his fists as he could. The tears ran down his face as he threw blow after blow as his Captain, completely disregarding of the consequences.

It didn't take long for Bolin to realise what was going on, but he didn't stop the act; the earthbender merely stood there and watched for a few moments, completely stunned that this was even happening, before deciding what he would do. Hasook was screaming now, throwing his arms down onto the flailing Mako. He got in a couple of good hits, Mako's nose was bleeding and Hasook was pretty sure he got him in the eye a couple of times. So far so good huh Hasook?

Next thing he knew, Hasook was lying on the ground clutching his face in agony. A disc of clay had flown at a ridiculous speed towards the brawling pair and collided squarely with the side of Hasook's face. He flipped in the air as he flew away from Mako, a sprawling mess of limbs, before thudding into the ground in a daze. Hasook clawed at his face, feeling it swell already. He rolled around on the ground for a moment, crying half out of anger and half out of pain, before swaying to his feet. He barely had a chance to get his stance back before he was hit in the stomach with a fist-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Mako yelled in Hasook's face as he collapsed to the ground, completely winded. He writhed around on the ground weeping and uncertain which hurt more, his stomach or his face. He stood eventually and spat blood onto the training room floor in disgust. "Well? Are you going to explain yourself?" Mako shouted once Hasook had regained his footing. The waterbender barely knew what to say. His eye was swelling slightly already and his stomach was throbbing.

"I'M NOT THE ONE HERE WITH THE PROBLEM!" Hasook shouted finally, "You've had it out for me since I joined this pathetic excuse for a team! Everything I do you just throw it back in my face!" He spat again, not noticing anything other than Mako, who was staring at him in scepticism and wiping his bloody nose. Hasook looked around the room, angry and flustered - uncertain of what to do next. When his eye fell on Bolin his stomach dropped, he was wrapped around Mako in a crushing embrace. The poor kid was crying. He was almost hiding behind Mako, perched behind his brother who stood tall despite the beating he had just taken. Hasook straightened up, his angry face dropping into one of anguish and empathy. He paused, taking a moment to wipe the blood from the gash in the side of his skull before spitting down on the floor, tasting copper in his mouth, and turning to leave.

"Just leave it hot head…" he muttered as he left the changing rooms for the showers, Bolin's sobbing still ringing in his ears…


End file.
